Just A Random Thing
by BlackCat46
Summary: (This has no proper title.) As it says above, just a random thing. Don't actually know how to describe it, you'll just have to see for yourselves. (R&R. Maybe OOC.) Rated T because I say so.


(I own only plot.)

A tiny baby girl sighed, lay in her mother's bed. She was only a day old. She had already worked out that her mother was pretty and sweet. She opened her eyes and noticed that her nappy was uncomfortable. She tried to call for her mother, who shot in, worried. "Hon? Oh, baby, come here, come to Mama."

She saw her mother's long, black hair, her dark skin and her big, brown eyes. Mara Jaffray was seventeen years old and she was staying at Anubis house over the summer. She'd told the nurturing housemother that she hadn't told anyone else about the baby and that Jerome couldn't know that the baby existed, much less that it was his. At the start of term, Mara would be leaving for college, but living in Trudy's holiday cottage. Trudy walked in, a nappy in hand. "Hey, darling, is she OK?" She asked.

"Yeah. Oh, thank you." Mara took the nappy.

Trudy smiled. "You're welcome, love. Have you named her yet?"

Mara smiled too. "Yes. Peachy Breeze." She told her.

That made the older woman chuckle. "It's beautiful, Mara. Just like Peachy. Look, love, I have a lesson today, I have to go out. I'll be back in about two hours."

She was taking driving lessons. Mara smiled. "In the words of Trudy Rehman before my first exam: You better do well, lady, or else." Mara chuckled.

Trudy giggled. "Aw, love. Come here, let me hug you." Trudy wrapped her comforting arms around Mara. She was hiding the fact that she was Mara's mother quite well and she was very proud to be Peachy's grandmother. She kissed Mara's cheek, the baby's tender forehead. She had to run out quickly, but she was thinking of her daughter and granddaughter. She was a little bit disappointed that Mara followed in her footsteps and had a child in high school. But she was so pleased when Peachy was born, thrilled to have a baby grandchild. She was dating Fabian's godfather and he was keen to marry her as soon as he could. Mara had no idea that Trudy was her mum and her father was estranged. He had dumped Trudy when she'd told him she was pregnant.

Mara was cradling her baby, happy to look after her. After half an hour, a knock startled her. She opened the door to reveal Jasper. "Hi!" She grinned.

"Hey, Mara. Is Trudy about?" He asked.

"No, she's gone on a driving lesson. Want a brew?" Mara smiled at him, letting him in.

Jasper sighed happily. "Oh, Mara, you're a darling. That'd be much appreciated, thanks. Whose is the baby?"

"Mine. Here, go sit down. What do you want to drink?"

"Coffee, please. Want me to hold the baby for you?" He asked.

Mara smiled in relief. "Yeah, thanks. Here. I'll go make your coffee."

She knew Trudy made it in a specific way and she'd left the exact way on a piece of paper for Mara. Mara made the coffee, then carried it in, along with some cookies Trudy had baked especially for Mara. Jasper smiled, cradling Peachy. "Thanks, Mara, you're a star."

"You're welcome. Has Peachy been good?" She asked.

"Yeah. She's beautiful, Mara." Jasper smiled, handing her over.

Mara grinned. "Thanks. So, tell me. When's the wedding?"

"Still undecided. Trudy won't talk about it, she just blushes and looks up, her eyes all cutesiefied. She tells me she doesn't mind, but you can tell she's eager."

"Aw. She usually just jumps on the plans and torments them until she gets them exactly how she wants them."

Jasper laughed. "I know. She's a crazy girl for planning."

Mara chuckled with him. Then, talking of the devil, Trudy walked in, her cheeks red and wet. "Mara?" She asked.

The girl said "Trudy?" She walked to the woman, then gasped at the state of her. "What's wrong?"

Trudy softly whispered "What's right?"

"Aw, no! Come here, you poor thing." Mara reached out and hugged Trudy. "Tell me."

"It's stupid. My instructor's been changed and he made me drive way off course, then he threw me onto the grass and he started kissing my throat. He really hurt me, sweetheart." She whispered.

Jasper walked out. "Who hurt you?" He asked.

"My new driving instructor." Trudy whispered.

Jasper walked out, not even checking on Trudy's health. He went to the driving school and asked for Trudy's instructor. The man who had hurt her walked up. He nonchalantly asked "Who rang?"

"This man's here to see you." The receptionist told him.

"Oh, hey, man." He smiled at Jasper, who was seething with rage. "What can I do for you?"

Jasper pinned him down by his throat. "You touch Trudy Rehman like that again, I will break you in ways that haven't even been invented yet." Jasper snarled, then broke the guy's nose, blacked his eye and gave him mild organ bruising. "And that was just a taster. In future, leave her be." He snarled at him, then stormed out, leaving everyone in shock.

Back at the house, Trudy was crying on Mara's shoulder. "He did, though! And now it stings like mad." She wailed.

Jasper walked in. "Trudy, my love, come over here."

"Jasper, she's upset and sore. She can't be your pet just now." Mara told him, rubbing Trudy's back.

Jasper said "I know that. That's not what I want. Just to let her know that he isn't going to hassle her again. And in future, she should tell me the second someone abuses her. Because I'll track them down and torment them too."

Mara looked at him in shock as he sat down on one of the armchairs and a sobbing Trudy looked at him. "You beat him up?" She asked.

"Yeah. Nobody abuses you and gets away with it, Trudy." Jasper told her.

Mara nodded to her to go to him. The woman shot into her partner's arms. "Honey, nobody has ever done that for me before. Thank you, love."

He softly kissed her tearstained cheek. "You're worth it, my angel." He whispered, holding her close.

She nestled in, then whispered "I love you, honey."

"I love you, darling." Jasper whispered.


End file.
